


Seven Song Challenge

by claudius



Category: Pokemon
Genre: ClingyShipping, IsshuShipping - Freeform, M/M, Preciousmetalshipping, blacksquaredshipping, dude.. dude, greyskyshipping - Freeform, originalshipping - Freeform, polishipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudius/pseuds/claudius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of angst/fluff drabbles here you go</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fear of falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> This focuses on Green not wanting to let Red go of traveling, he kind of just wants him to stay for a little longer but of course Red wants to go and see new things. So he ends up confessing. 
> 
> Inspired by This is Gospel by Panic at the Disco

He's leaving. 

He's leaving and you don't want him to. 

But your words don't reach him. 

He says he's going on a trip to new regions, to train, and to make more friends.

Normally, you'd pat him on the back and tell him not to break a leg, but now you don't want him to go. 

He tells you that he'll call, write, heck he even said he'll call everyday if that's what you want. 

You don't want that. 

You want him to  _stay._

He looks up at you, that smile on his face, the same one that makes you melt. 

He slides his arms around your waist and nuzzles his face in the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent.

You rest your chin on top of his, your arms holding him close. 

"I don't want you to leave." You find yourself saying. 

He exhales, his grip on you tightening. 

"I know." He mumbles. 

You both stay silent for a while, holding each other close. 

"I love you." You tell him. 

You don't even realise there are tears forming in your eyes until he pulls away, reaching up and wiping them away with his thumb. 

He smiles, giving you a kiss. It doesn't feel long enough. 

"If you love me, let me go." He says. 

And you do. 


	2. How could you tell me that I'm great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold/Silver chapter, angst. (I was gonna make it fluffy BUT..... nah.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold is tired of Silver treating him horribly while Silver is tired of Gold being able to do things he can't.
> 
> Inspired by How by The Neighbourhood

You're tired of him calling you names.

You're tired of him saying he's better than you. 

You're tired. 

You  _tried_ , you tried to much to be nice to him. 

It's really difficult to be nice to somebody who calls you pathetic. 

* * *

You hate him. 

You hate that grin on his face.

You have how _they_ love his company.  _They_ aren't just fighting machines to him apparently,  _They're_ his family. 

You don't have that. 

You hate it. 

You hate  _him._

* * *

You wanted to be his friend. 

You wanted to see him open up to you. 

You wanted to see him smile, and laugh.

You wanted him to be happy. 

"It's like you don't  _want_ to be happy!" You shout at him one day. 

He just glares at you, turning around and walking off. 

You watch him leave, tears of frustration and anger spilling down your cheeks. 

* * *

"He's weak." You tell yourself. 

He's weak and can't do anything. 

All he can do is smile and make jokes.

All he can do is make people laugh. 

All he can do is be happy.

All he can do is everything you can't do. 

" _I'm_ weak." You find yourself saying. 

* * *

You both meet again on the same Route you had your first battle on. 

He looks different. 

You look different.

You're both different. 

He frowns at you, looking off to the side. 

"What do you want?" He said. 

"Why do you hate me?" You ask. 

He then looks at you, his eyes filled with hatred as he stomps his way over to you. 

"Why do I hate you?" He says.

He grabs the front of your shirt.

"I hate you because you can do all of these things I can't do." He says.

"I hate you because you're always smiling and you're always happy." His grip on your shirt loosens just a bit. 

"I hate you because you're always making everybody happy." He begins to tremble.

"I hate you because you're everything I want to be." 

He doesn't realise he's crying until he finds himself in your arms, sobbing into your shoulder. 

You hold him tighter, finding yourself crying too. 

 

 

 


	3. You make me smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl/Diamond chapter. fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all stopped crying because here's some happy Clingyshipping for you
> 
> Inspired by Bubbly by Colbie Caillat
> 
> ( I feel as if Pearl is a bit OOC here, but I'd always assume if somebody confessed to him he'd be serious about it. Apologys if he seems not like himself. )

His eyes are your favourite thing about him.

The way he talks, loud and confident. 

He's always eager to do something.

And you love it. 

You always feel like there's a million of Butterfrees in your stomach whenever he talks to you, smiles at you, or even holds your hand as you both run after Platinum.

Sometimes he catches you staring at him, and just grins. Saying how he'll fine you for checking him out for free. 

You protest. 

It just makes him laugh more. 

And you love it. 

Platinum knows how you feel about him, it's obvious. 

"Dia, how do you feel about Pearl?" She asked. 

"Oh, I... I really like him." You fumble with your scarf, heat rising to your face.

She smiled at your response.

"Go tell him." She said.

When you did, you found yourself being scooped up into Pearl's arms, holding you tightly, and laughing.

"I knew you had a thing for me! I'm gonna have to fine you for not confessing earlier!" He exclaims. 

Your face is red as a Flareon at this point. 

He grins, pulling your hat off and ruffling your hair. 

"I like ya too, Dia." He says. 

A smile appears on your face, mirroring his. 

He kisses both of your cheeks, and then your forehead and nose, then captures your lips in a gentle kiss. 

And you love it. 


	4. You get me higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black/N chapter. fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of post-relationship, where they're already dating. I didn't know how to incorporate the ferris wheel in a simple confession scene.
> 
> Based on Intoxicated by The Cab.

He's sitting next to you on the ferris wheel. 

You glance over at him, watching his eyes wander, listening to him ramble. 

He's laughing to himself, sometimes pausing for a breather before talking again. 

You chuckle quietly. 

"Hey, N! Are you even listening to me at all?" He exclaims, snapping you out of your thoughts. 

"What? Oh, yes, I was." You reply, making him pout. 

"You're lying! I'm gonna have to start from the beginning!" He huffs, crossing his arms childishly. 

You stifle a laugh, failing terribly as your laughter echos throughout the small capsule. 

He punches your shoulder playfully, a grin on his face. 

"Man, you suck!" He says, leaning his head against the shoulder he punched. 

You simply smile, resting your head on top of his. 

He hums, tracing circles on the palm of your hand with his finger, sending small chills up your arm.

You soon feel his fingers fill in the gap between your own, and glance down at him. 

He looks up at you, and smiles. 

"Hey, N?" He says.

"Yes, Black?" You reply. 

He leans up, kissing your cheek. 

"Thanks for taking me on the ferris wheel." He rests his head back on your shoulder. 

You smile.

"You're welcome." 


End file.
